


Early Morning

by vassalady



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6096754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam finds Steve cooking in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Morning

Sam found Steve in the kitchen. It was two in the morning, but Steve was making what looked to be a full breakfast. Eggs, bacon, pancakes, oatmeal, there was even evidence of a frozen pizza baking in the oven.

Sam leaned against the counter. “Couldn’t sleep?”

Steve’s eyes met his only briefly before he went back to the pancakes. “Not the only one, I see.”

“It gets a little cold without you,” Sam said. The hint of a smile appeared on Steve’s face, but it dropped away a second later.

A few minutes of silence passed. Finally, Sam said, “You want to talk about it?”

“No.” Steve slid the pancakes onto a plate and doled out more batter.

“You sure?”

Steve didn’t reply right away. “No.”

“You want me to leave?”

Steve sighed and shook his head. “I have enough for both of us if you want. You don’t have to, but-”

“But nothing!” Sam grinned and walked up next to Steve. He leaned in to rest his chin on Steve’s shoulder. “When’s the last time you cooked like this? I’m not saying no to that!”

That did make Steve smile. He also rose an eyebrow and gently pushed at Sam’s chest with his elbow. “Give me room or we’ll both end up with burns.”

“Ahh, it’d be fine,” Sam said, but he backed off and sat at the table. 

Sam didn’t say anything more until Steve served everything. Sam exaggeratedly rubbed his hands together. “Looks delicious.”

“Help yourself.”

Everything was delicious. Steve ate twice the amount Sam did, yet there were still leftovers when they were both done. 

“I can clean up if you want to get back to bed,” Sam said, already reaching for Steve’s plate.

Steve waved him off. “I’ve got it. I don’t think I’ll get much sleep tonight.”

“Okay.”

Sam wished Steve would open up to him. But he knew also what it was like to not be in a place to talk about things. He wasn’t sure what had happened today to shake Steve up, if anything had happened at all.

If Steve needed time, though, Sam would give it to him.

Steve caught his hand before Sam could leave. “Hey... Thanks, Sam,” Steve said softly. He leaned in and kissed Sam gently.

“If you need anything, let me know,” Sam said with a smile.

Steve returned it. That relieved Sam a little. He left Steve to finish up in the kitchen.

The bed was cold without Steve. Eventually, however, he heard Steve slip into the room, and a moment later, he wrapped an arm around Sam. Sam took Steve’s hand and held it as they both fell asleep.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[PODFIC] Early Morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13260882) by [Readbyanalise010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010)




End file.
